Village of Demons
by Deadlysilence39
Summary: During the survival test three dangerouse beings join into it. with a dragon by the name of darkness and powers that one can only dream of. What will these beings do.. Crossover with inuyasha and naruto


_**Village Of Demons**_

"Now everyone shut up!" shouted Anko over other chuunin talking amongst themselves, and without delay everyone quietens to hear what Anko as to say.

"Right as you know the second exam of the jounin exam is a survival test, the test will be governed by four other jounin in this room and as I said yesterday you'll be receiving a map on your location which will help you to located the seven rainbow crystals" stated Anko "The second exam will commence within the forest of death where you did your survival exam to become chuunin, but collecting these crystals will make it harder for you must cover all ground"

"Also…" began Asuma who joined Anko at the front of room "You are allowed to attack any other squad to receive any crystals you may lack or even to just delay them, there is only one rule in the attack of another ninja squad and that is you are forbidden to kill" stated Asuma in all seriousness.

"Now if you make your way to the forest of death, a jounin will be stood by the gate and will allow you to enter, when all the other squads are told they are able to enter, so move quickly!" ordered Anko as everyone stood and followed Anko to the forest of death.

Only to freeze when the wind picked up strongly and started to swirl into two small tornados…Putting hand up to block the dirt that was picked up by the wind…Suddenly the tornados began to absorb each other to form a swirling vortex and began to suck everything into it….Preparing themselves to grab hold of something the wind stopped

As lightning struck the swirling mass giving it more energy..The vortex changed to pitch black..Then the sky turned back to normal as though nothing ever happened. Approaching the vortex. "What the hell," came the stunned voice of Anko. Stepping in front of it the other chuunin watched catuosly. Suddenly power began to radiate wave from wave from the vortex as huge blood red eyes appeared glowing with hatred and malice from the vortex. A earth shacking roar was heard as Anko jumped away from the vortex in time so the fire that roared to life from it didn't burn her.With a deep growl the creature from the portal came out flying toward the sky its blood red eyes flashing dangerously as its black and silver scales glinted in the sun.Letting lose a mind shattering roar as it began to dive back down to the ground. Only to stop and land infront of the ninjas. Glaring at them with hatred his crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"A dragon,"said the now stunned Anko.

Hearing laughter echo around them they all looked for the source not finding anything.

"Looking for us,"came the cold voice as the ground on both sides of the dragon began to glow black as two figured imerged from them. Anko took a step toward them only to be faced with the rage of the dragon as it took a step forward making the ground shake as it roared with flashing eyes seemingly promising death to any who took a step closer to them.

"Stop now," came a haunting voice which seemingly came from the dragon only to notice the peron riding it. Bowing its head in shame as it took a step back. The person sitting on the dragon stood from their sitting position on the beast jumping up doing three front flips landing on the ground just as graceful as a cat. Rising from their crouched position. She began to walk with the other two following behind her. Now infront of Anko she got down on one knee and the other two followed holding up a scroll with her head bowed.

"I am truly sorry for interrupting this exam but I was told to bring this to you."

"Huh,' came the oh so smart reply of Anko. Taking the scroll she began to read it. A look of astonishment and shock was on her face, which quickly turned to a calm face. Rising to their feet…

"It seems you three will be taking parting the rest of this exam."

Slightly nodding their heads in acknowledgment..

"But I would ask of you to please not to use you're…" Glancing at the dragon…"..uh pet.." With a nod of understandment one of them approached the dragon raising their hand.

"Darkness return to the flash that gave you life," said the cold thundering voice of the girl.

With that said they both began to glow as the dragon soared right at her only to be absorbed into her flash becoming a tattoo that rapped around her arm.

_That is all for now…_


End file.
